Florian
Florian is a survivor in the series. Their spaceship crashed on the same island the survivors were located. History before Hopeless Florian was born a rich child. Rich parents and all. She dreamed of traveling across the galaxy; and thus, she was able to when she was as young as 18 years old. Florian was always interested into the flora of planets, so she traveled to planets to gain samples of the plants and study them. She even sold some of them. Selling them made money, so now she collects plant samples for the sporebucks and also for experimenting purposes. During her free time, she just wanders outside on her home planet. It's relaxing to her to be nearby nature, especially flowers. History in Hopeless Florian originally came to the planet to gain samples of the local Flora. The trees, bushes, flowers, etc. Until the EMP, she crashed and survived, but with severe injuries. Florian had created a small camp, and had roughly survived throughout this all alone. Three weeks later, Corvus, Xann, Sharples, Reblon, and Nassana had found her camp and used it. She arrived back to her camp to find that they had apparently "raided" Florian's camp. She got angry at them, confused and frustrated about what was happening. Eventually they settled, explaining everything. Reblon didn't seem to trust or like Florian; and neither did she like him. But they allowed her into the group anyways, since she has been wanting to go home for a long while now. After an agrument with Reblon, they broke through the wall of the tribal camp. In a fit of rage, she charged in and killed many of the tribesmen. Once Reblon found the fuel, and after Xann had unfortunately passed away, she ran out of the camp with the others. After going back to the main camp, she found a nearby tribe while wandering and stole some food from them, since there were no barrels. Once they got a new boat, shortly after, the tribe chased after them as they attempted to escape with the engine. Florian was mostly unharmed during the fight as they managed to escape with the engine successfully. During this time, Sharples had lost his arm and was very noticably sick. The evolved bee generously made caffeine and medicine for Sharples once they got back to the camp and met the other survivors. Suddenly, the tribe attacks again, a few scouts killed by Nassana, and the Chieftain. They had to make a decision of negotiating or fighting. Florian chose to negotiate along with many others. During the negotiation process, Starlet suddenly appeared and threatened to kill the Chieftain, shooting him once, but miraciously surviving. Once Corvus arrived, everything went to hell. The survivors were forced to run and forget about the ship completely. Unfortunately, Reblon wouldn't leave. Soren and Vanuex would not leave yet either. They were forced to leave them behind. They retreated to a friendly tribe, who gladly welcomed them. They also decided to name the Chieftain Dantius. Lately, Florian has been experiencing depression. This resulted in her cutting her wrists and injuring herself. Relationships Trivia *Florian was created by SissyGamer, and is nicknamed Sissy, named after the creator. *Florian is a wasp-like honey-bee species. *Florian's name is a play of the word Flora. *She was originally supposed to be a lizard-like humanoid species, but completely recreated her species into the now honey-bee humanoids. *Florian had a belt and more clothing, but was lost from an attack from an unknown, aggressive animal species. *Coincidentally, her spaceship heavily resembles a bee. *If you look on her back, you'll see a small cape that she is wearing. *She is the tallest and largest character in the series. *Florian was added into a long-running roleplay series on the Sporum, by the creator herself. *Florian's species originates from Earth; however, another alien species came, abducted some wasps, and brought them to another planet, where they adapted and evolved into their current form. *Her alignment is at a Chaotic Neutral state. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Carnivorous Category:Characters Category:Creator Characters